


In Sickness and in Health

by ahoy_stevieboy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoy_stevieboy/pseuds/ahoy_stevieboy
Summary: It’s Halloween, Y/n’s favorite day of the year, but being an elementary school teacher has its difficulties. When she gets sick, her boyfriend, Steve is there to take care of her.
Relationships: Steve Harrington & Original Female Character(s), Steve Harrington & You, Steve Harrington/Original Female Character(s), Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You
Kudos: 14





	In Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

> idk, I thought of giving this a try. Hope you guys like it.

I was unpackaging the brand new Halloween decorations when Steve walked in. I was beaming. I loved Halloween, and this was our first celebration as a couple in our new place.  
“Nice outfit.” He laughed, kissing my cheek.  
“I look cute, the kids loved it.”  
I put on the mouse ears and twirled, so he could take a got look at my grey tights, my skirt overalls, and the white t-shirt underneath.  
“Wait!” I raced to the kitchen and came back with the big cardboard cookie to top my costume.  
“I take your rendition of _If You Give a Mouse a Cookie_ did well?” He chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist. I nodded, rising to my tiptoes to kiss him. “Told you. No one can tell a story like you do, baby.”  
I laughed, swooning over his compliment. “You can sell any story to a bunch of five-year-olds with a funny voice. But thanks, hon.”  
We started to put up our decorations while he told me about his day at the police station, how Officer Powell had been complaining all-day about having to chase kids at night for TPing random houses. I told him about mine, about the costumes of the kids in my class, and how I manage to keep the kids’ attention while reading to them. I told him how sad Lacy was about not being allowed to go trick-or-treating, because her tummy felt funny. We were in the kitchen, pouring the candy on bowls. I was halfway telling him how Lacy got sick, and half the kids were not going to go up to stranger’s houses and ask for candy because of the throw-up festival that my classroom had pulled when I suddenly felt my body go cold.  
I was freezing, a tingling feeling spread through my body. I felt sweat start to run down my temples. I barely managed to react and turned to the sink to empty my guts. Before I could comprehend what was going on, Steve was next to me, holding my hair back, stroking my back.  
“Should’ve seen this coming,” I whispered. my throat was sore already. “I’m sure I had vomit from at least three different kids on me at some point,” I explained while Steve tapped my face with a wet cloth. “I was so proud of myself. You should have seen it, it was disgusting, but I didn’t flinch, not for a second.”  
He laughed, not at all bothered by my sexy talk. “I’ve said it before, your work is far more dangerous than mine, and you work with kids. You’re burning up. I’m afraid there will be no trick-or-treating for you either, little mouse.” He started guiding me out of the kitchen. I resisted the urge to pout.  
“Whoever thinks five-year-olds are easy, is a dumbass.” Steve chuckled. ’‘It’s happening again,“ I warned him. He rushed me to the bathroom, but I still managed to stain the wall in the hallway before I was kneeling in front of the toilet. ’'I’m so sorry. I’ll clean up in as soon as I feel a little bit better.”  
I watched Steve through watery eyes. He was kneeling next to me, shaking his head. He took off my mouse ears and ran his hand through my hair while he wiped off my runny makeup.  
“You’re going to bed as soon as this stops. I’ll clean it.”  
“But I want to give out the candy.” I pouted. “This was our first Halloween, we were supposed to play along with the kids and give tons of candy, enough to give them cavities and be the coolest house.” My head was killing me and my body was starting to give out from exhaustion.  
“We’ll do it next year, but I’ll give out the candy if you want. We still can host thanksgiving.”  
He didn’t give out the candy. Steve stayed next to me during the two hours I spent hugging the toilet on the bathroom floor. He made sure I stayed hydrated and wiping my face. After I insisted he went to answer the door to the kids, he escorted me to the bed and ran to the door to put out the candy with a 'Take One’ sign.  
He made a tremendous amount of soup before cuddling up to bed with me.  
“There’s no way you’re not going to get sick if you do that,” I said after he kept showering me with kisses. I was burning up, sweating and shivering, my eyes were glassy. I craved his touch, the comfort he was willing to provide, but I didn’t want to infect him.  
“We kissed plenty while setting up the decorations.” He laughed, pulling me closer, resting my head on his chest. The tiny part of me that wasn’t wishing to die churned with excitement at the memory of his hands roaming my body. “Pretty sure I already got the bug. Besides, I don’t mind.”  
“You say that now that you’re healthy.”  
I settled on his chest, pushing away any lewd thoughts. I didn’t need the temperature on my body to rise higher.  
We scarcely slept that night. I kept waking up to throw up, and besides my efforts not to wake up Steve, he still managed to be behind me holding my hair each time, whispering loving words.  
The next day, Steve was as sick as me. We managed to take care of each other, barely getting out of bed to go puke, taking turns soothing one another. Only when strictly necessary we’d heat some soup or make some tea, but we spent the whole weekend in bed, holding each other’s burning body. By Monday morning, it took every ounce of strength to reach for the phone to call in sick to our respective workplaces.  
“I didn’t want to say this, baby. But I’ve been thinking about it since Friday,” Steve said, laying on his side to look at me on the bed. “I hate this Lacy kid.”  
I chuckled, cupping his cheek. “You wouldn’t say that if you knew her, she’s a charmer. If we ever had a baby girl half as cute as her, you’d be done for.”  
“Pretty sure if we get to work, we can do better than Lacy. We should practice in the meantime.”  
“Sure, but I’m too exhausted to move, you’d have to do all the work.”  
He shook his head. “Same here. Sorry, love. And you know I like to be attentive to your needs.” Steve winked.  
I shifted closer to him. “Just hold me before I pass out, silly.”  
It’s not until late on Tuesday when we are feeling better, eating solid foods, and with our temperature back to normal.  
Still, changing the bed sheets and washing the dishes takes a toll on our physical strength. I feel like I just raced a marathon.  
“Y/n” Steve calls from the bathroom. “Come, please?”  
I hear the water. I close my eyes and take a deep breath before stepping up to the bathroom, hoping Steve didn’t just throw up the plain noodles we had for dinner.  
He didn’t. He’s sitting on the edge of the bathtub, barefoot and shirtless. There are a few candles lit on the sink and the opposite side of the tub.  
“Are you putting the moves on me, Harrington?”  
He shrugged with a mischievous spark in his eyes. “Thought it’d be nice to celebrate we’re better with a nice relaxing bath before a well-deserved night’s sleep.”  
“That does sound nice.”  
I stand before him, placing my hands on his shoulders. I feel my body buzzing with anticipation as his fingers trace the hem of my shirt. I had been too sick to enjoy the feeling of his hands on me, feeling his body against mine.  
He stands up. I let him take off my shirt, his pupils dilate as he takes in the sight of my naked chest, as he had never seen them before. A hand presses on my lower back to pull me against him, the other cups the back of my head as he kisses me deeply.  
His bare torso is burning against mine. I can feel his heartbeat. I run my hands through his hair and sigh when he breaks the kiss.  
“I like the way you’re thinking.” His breath is a little troubled as he takes off his pants. “We should get in the tub. If the water gets cold, we might get sick again.”  
I nod, but my mind is fuzzy, still lost on the feeling of his hard body pressed against mine.  
“You need a little help with those?” Steve motions to my pants, a playful smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. I nod, taking in the sight of him completely naked before me. His hands go to my waist, pressing his hips against mine. He presses his cheek against mine as his fingers move to the button on my pants, I can feel the warmth of his breath, sending shivers down my spine as he whispers in my ear.  
“I love you, Y/n.”


End file.
